


Walking Away

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [4]
Category: drabble - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Liberation, Short, Walking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wished  I could change how I  feel, but I can't. You have held me back too long and its time to cut the navel strings. I have nothing left to give you. The only thing I ask in return is for you to set me free...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone who walked away from a bad relationship, whether romantic or otherwise.

I love you.  
You love me.  
You taught me everything I needed to know.   
You helped me grow.  
But there's one thing I learned.  
I am not you.  
You tell me how to dress.  
You tell me how to wear my hair.  
You tell me what to eat.  
That I am not allowed to be upset with you,  
Even when you hurt me.  
I can't take this anymore!  
I can't breathe.  
I need to leave.  
I'm walking away.  
Walking from the bonds that held me.  
Walking away from you.  
And learning who I am with you.  
I'm free.  
Finally free.


End file.
